Thief Localization Folder:Swt Maps 055
From: Swt_Maps_055.int Conversations, Cinematics, Description and Objectives from The Forsaken Description Somewhere deep in the shadows of Moira Asylum lie the answers. Many things can be stolen but the truth needs to be found. In the visions it seems that Erin wants to say something but her message is always strange and abstract. One thing is clear though. Erin and the asylum are connected somehow and the clues are there to be discovered. Title and Objectives THE FORSAKEN Reach the Asylum grounds Enter the Asylum Find information about Erin Enter the Female Ward Acquire the key from the Male Ward Find Room "3F" Move to the Treatment Center wing Descend to the treatment level Find and start the power generator Locate Erin's holding cell Descend to the Asylum's lowest level Leave the Asylum Search for Asylum records Find a way into Erin's cell Access Room "3F" Find a way into the room Find all of the "Archivist's" caches %MasterThiefLoots caches found Cinematic Take Boat BASSO: So, what does Erin have to do with Moira? GARRETT: Do you believe in ghosts? BASSO: Huh? GARRETT: Spirits. . . BASSO: Echh. . . GARRETT: You know, the dead . . . coming back to haunt the living? Punish them. BASSO: You think Erin's haunting you? GARRETT: I don't know perhaps. GARRETT: I remember a. . . a ritual. . . some kind of explosion. . . Erin died. I'll never forget it. And everything else is. . . gone. BASSO: Aw, c'mon Garrett. . . I know you wouldn't have put that gal in harm's way. She'd have put herself there easy enough. GARRETT: There's an answer in here somewhere. I could feel it. BASSO: This place has gone oddly quiet since there was a riot here. . . Some patients escaped. Few boats have come in. Nothing has come out. BASSO: Garrett! I don't know what you expect to find in there but be careful. Don't become a ghost yourself. GARRETT: I've been a ghost all my life. Erin Ethereal Voice 1 ERIN: You shouldn't be here. ERIN: I see you. ERIN: Are you here to finish what you started? ERIN: The Baron. He's here. ERIN: Garrett, Where are you ? CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: What happened? Doctor! Is he dead? CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: . . . like a wild animal. . . CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: She can't stay here! It's too dangerous! ERIN: They're hurting me! ERIN: There's too much pain! ERIN: Why can't I stop him? ERIN: Northcrest, you bastard! Erin Ethereal Voice 2 CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: Something's wrong with the prisoners! CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: They're changing! What's happening?! Erin Ethereal Voice 3 ERIN: Garrett. Wake up! ERIN: Don't show him you're scared. Don't let him see you lose control! ERIN: I wanted to stop him. I wanted to save myself. But they won't let me wake up. . . BARON NORTHCREST: I need the Primal out of the girl now, but do not let her die! No matter the cost! ERIN: You understand the fear, don't you, Garrett? The fear of being trapped? Of being used? BARON NORTHCREST: Quickly! She's corrupting it! ERIN: See? I ruin everything. BARON NORTHCREST: The Primal is dangerous! It must be controlled! ERIN: NO! GARRETT: NOOOOOOO! CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: It's no good. I'll take her back down to the prison level. Erin Ethereal Voice 4 ORION: Quickly! Keep her away from the fighting! She's too important to die on this rock! ERIN: Too important to be allowed to die. I wonder if they understand the pain. ORION: I'm a Northcrest! Power runs in my blood! ORION: She is our future! ERIN: The Northcrest bastard stole me away. Are you with me, Garrett? ERIN: Someone's going to die. ERIN: Garrett, where are you? ERIN: Why am I alone? ERIN: The Baron! He's here! ERIN: Follow me to the truth. ERIN: The poppies arrive on silver trays, and I'm falling into darkness ERIN: Every time I breathe, it hurts. ERIN: I want you to be quiet. ERIN: He'll hear you, please be quiet! ERIN: I want to stop the voices! ERIN: It would have been better to die. ERIN: You were the one I thought I could trust. ERIN: He made me angry, and I killed him. ERIN: Of course he hates me. ERIN: Why can't I hate him? ERIN: They deserve to be punished. ERIN: How can I breathe when there's death everywhere? Erin Ethereal Voice 5 ERIN: Garrett, where are you? Garrett VO GARRETT: Between the fog and the flames . . . this is the kind of job you couldn't pay me enough to take. GARRETT: It's been a long time since this island had a good reputation. Will I really find you here? GARRETT: Barred. Were they trying to keep something out, or in? GARRETT: Seems someone's expecting me. GARRETT: Erin. Is it the asylum that's haunted, or me? Why were you here? GARRETT: If Erin was here, then the female ward is probably a good start. GARRETT: My kind of patient. If he got hold of this key. . . Send a thief to catch a thief. GARRETT: These are the Baron's locks. What's so important to him in an asylum? GARRETT: Is that you? GARRETT: You were here. And there's more, isn't there? There's always something beneath the surface. GARRETT: I could have told them you were trouble. But what did you do? {split:3.4} Show me. GARRETT: The power for the gates and lights must be deeper in the building. GARRETT: I thought you died. But it was worse. You did steal the Primal that night. Now the Baron wants it back. GARRETT: These things are avoiding the light. GARRETT: It looked right at me. . . through me. I don't think it can see. GARRETT: They can hear well enough. Sensitive to movement, too. GARRETT: I've seen my share of prisons in The City. Nothing like this. GARRETT: It's just you and me now. GARRETT: All this for progress, Baron? For power? Your bright new future of industry and obedient corpses? . . . Here's a prediction for the future: get ready for visitors. It's time we pulled something out of you. GARRETT: As if I needed more reason to leave. GARRETT: Back to Northcrest Manor. I need to settle this with the Baron. GARRETT: Hmm. Okay . . . GARRETT: It's as if they can sense me when I focus. GARRETT: What just happened? GARRETT: What are those things? GARRETT: Perhaps there are some kind of medical records that could tell me more. GARRETT: Looks like I need to have myself committed; voluntarily, of course. GARRETT: This should get me into the female ward. GARRETT: These doors need power. There's probably a generator down here somewhere. GARRETT: Patient 18? Sounds like the prison is the lowest level. GARRETT: If I'm going to find the truth here I'm going to need to get to the bottom of this, literally. GARRETT: Prison level is further below. GARRETT: If I am to find out the truth of what happened here, I am going to have to dig deeper. GARRETT: They spoke about the prison level. Looks like I'm going even deeper into this hole. GARRETT: Was Erin really held down here . . . I should check all the cells. GARRETT: What happened to this place, Erin? Was it you? GARRETT: Basso better have stuck around with his boat. I need to get back to The City. Back to where it all began. GARRETT: Maybe I am going crazy. GARRETT: Only one way to find out; the Baron. GARRETT: Back to Northcrest Manor; back to where it all began. GARRETT: They'll detect me if I move too quickly. GARRETT: These things detect movement. GARRETT: I should take it slow. GARRETT: The shadows won't help me here. GARRETT: I need to use the light. Female Ward Whispers CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Won't someone bring Edwina her wine? She's been waiting so long. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: There's a fog coming tonight. A chill coming tonight. Such a sea change coming tonight. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Look, I've made a wreath of white poppies for her pretty dark head. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Black she rides and ends the tides. Red Jenny comes for me. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: I saw them take her, they took her away, that girl with the city in her eyes. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Shhh, shhh. Listen to the sound of the sea. The needle only hurts at first. Shhh, shhh. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: The thief is loose! Call the doctors! Hide your pretty things! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Don't need special treatment. No special treatment, don't take me down there, don't take me! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: I'm much recovered now. I really think I should get back. I am the lady of a great house, after all. I wouldn't want anything to happen to the children, no, not again. I really am much better. Key Room CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: What was hidden must be uncovered, no? Prison Echo ERIN: Not bad for an 'older man', Garrett. ERIN: What are you waiting for? ERIN: There's no-one here! ERIN: I'm not just a thief like you, Garrett. I'm different. ERIN: Wrong place, wrong time. ERIN: Are you worried I might beat you to this thing? ERIN: I can handle myself, okay? ERIN: We're nearly there! ERIN: I'm going down, with or without you. ERIN: Garrett. I'm slipping! Garrett. Give me the claw! Room 3B CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: All dead. All dead but the shadows. They were taken by the shadows. The shadows have been hungry. Since she went away. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: They changed down there. Changed in the dark. Need to stop the shadows from spreading. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: Spreading like oil. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: No, no, no! My light, come back, come back... Room 3C CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: Breathe out water, breathe in air. You feel released. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: Like butterflies on the bracken in summer. Unused Category:Transcriptions